Cuando Ugo está fuera de casa
by ociofamilypet
Summary: Luego de la Gran Asamblea los participantes son transportados a un extraño lugar donde una extraña figura toma el lugar de Ugo, transportándolos a un nuevo mundo y colocándolos a prueba hasta que consigan todos los amuletos para regresar al mundo de Ugo. Sin magia, sin super-fuerza, sin djinns. Deberán dejar las tensiones de lado para volver a "casa".
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas! Los personajes no son de mi autoria sino que pertenecen a los creadores de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Es mi primer FanFiction publicado, espero les agrade y puedan ayudarme a hacerlo mejor.**

 **AVISO DE SPOILER: Los primeros dos párrafos tienen contenido del manga, arco siguiente al término de la serie. Nada muy "revelador", pero dejo bajo aviso. Pueden aparecer personajes del manga que no aparecen en el anime.**

 **Cambio y fuera!**

Luego de la batalla producida en Magnostadt, junto con la tensión entre el Imperio Kou y la Alianza de Los Siete Mares, Alibaba, Morgiana y Aladdin había regresado a Sindria. Hakuryuu jamás se presentó en batalla. La familia Kou regresó a Balbadd en tanto Gyokuen se mantenía en el trono. Los aires de guerra inundaban cada recodo, aflorando como rumores por doquier, ensombreciendo los espíritus de la gente.

Fue luego de la enorme tensión casi palpable de la reunión en donde Aladdin dió a conocer la historia de Alma Toran, en que una extraña anormalidad comenzó su curso. No solamente la extraña presencia de Judal junto con la inquietante noticia sobre le descenso de Gyokuen.

Cuando los participantes de todas las regiones fueron abandonando aquella isla de encuentro, fue cuando el rukh comenzó a agitarse, a tornarse oscuro sin razón aparente. Los más sorprendidos eran los Magis sin entender aquello. No todos podían verlo, pero podía sentirse en e aire una carga pesada, como una estática que erizaba la piel. Un fuerte movimiento de la isla dejó a todos impactados, algunos aún en pie observando a sus compañeros estupefactos. La gravedad comenzó a aumentar. Judal ya no podía mantenerse flotando. Todas las preguntas iban dirigidas a los Magis que no lograban dar con una respuesta. Tanto Sinbad como Kouen dieron órdenes de evacuar lo más rápido posible. Titus solo con una mirada a Mu le ordenaba la mismo. El suelo comenzó a quebrarse, como si la isla empezase a desintegrarse, separándose. Antes siquiera de evacuar al primer hombre el suelo cayó en pedazos en una oscuridad absoluta y con ello cada personaje en aquella isla, una caída solo comparable con la Gran Falla.

Al recuperar el conocimiento poco a poco, cada cual quedaba asombrado y en parte abrumado por el lugar en el que se encontraban. Era un enorme espacio abierto, con un piso grisáceo con una perfecta cuadrícula que se perdía en el espacio. Por el espacio aéreo flotaban gigantescas figuras geométricas. Cada figura se encontraba una a otra por una larga cadena. Pequeñas figuras unidas entre si se movían erráticamente chocando con cada obstáculo cercano.

Los primeros en despertar fueron los hermanos Kou, Sinbad y sus generales. Cada cual sin respuesta ante aquello. Luego de que los demás despertasen las interrogantes cayeron sobre los Magis, cuatro Magis reunidos en un mismo lugar, cada cual con diferentes edades y conocimientos. El primero en preguntar fue Kouen dirigiéndose a los cuatro Magis.

—¿Dónde estamos? —su rostro dejaba ver una profunda molestia y preocupación

—No lo sé, nunca había estado en un sitio como este

—¿Qué quieres decir Yunan-san? —Aladdin parecía sorprendido.

—Tiene razón, yo tampoco había estado en un lugar así

—Titus-san ¿Tú también?

—¡Oye chibi! Tu nos metiste en esto. Se supone que no debiste contarnos esa aburrida historia ¿No? —golpeaba con su índice la frente de Aladdin— ¡Ahora arréglalo!

—No creo que haya sido la historia de Aladdin lo que nos trajo aquí, Judal.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué me estás diciendo rey idiota? ¿Acaso sabes en dónde demonios estamos? —le espetaba Judal estirando un brazo en dirección a la nada.

Sinbad se había acercado a los Magis mientras sus generales parecían inseguros con la situación; no solamente era que estuviesen en un paradero desconocido, también estaba el factor de estar junto a otras dos potencias en tensión política. El ejército de Fanalis se mantenía al margen, susurrando entre ellos. Los Kou se encontraban lo suficientemente apartados para escuchar lo que decían los Magis, sin tener contacto con el resto.

—¡Bienvenidos! —resonó por todo el lugar un femenina voz.

En lo alto de una esfera flotante se encontraba una figura femenina. Su piel de tono azulado, de grandes ojos y largo cabello oscuro, con ocho brazos y dos piernas. Con brazaletes y esclavas en cada extremidad, todas conectadas por pequeñas cadenas doradas. Su cuerpo cubierto por una delgada tira de seda blanca enroscada en su figura. Mientras todos observaban aquella figura femenina con cautela, esta observó curiosa aquel pequeño grupo.

—Que extraño, falta más de uno~. Esta bien, ya luego se unirán.

Sinbad se adelantó un paso para iniciar el contacto pero antes de poder decir algo, Judal gritó:

—¡Oye anciana! ¿Dónde rayos estamos y quién demonios eres?

No fueron muchos los impactados con aquel irreverente acto, pero si todos se mantuvieron expectantes ante la respuesta de aquel extraño personaje. No era más grande que un humano, pero tenía la apariencia de un Djinn. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia ésta continuó su presentación.

—Veo que todos están bien. Mi nombre es Hy, y estaré a cargo mientras Ugo-sama esté fuera. Es un placer conocerlos.

Rápidamente Aladdin alertado avanzó unos pasos quedando delante de Sinbad mientras con una expresión de preocupación preguntaba:

—¡¿Le ocurrió algo a Ugo-kun?!

—¡No, no! ¡Todo está bien! Ugo-sama solo se está dando un descanso.

—Oye enano, ¿Conoces a esta anciana?

—¿Conocerla? —Aladdin observó aquella figura intentando recordar— No, no sé quién es.

—Qué extraño —comentó Yunan.

—Mm. Tienes razón —Titus elevó ligeramente sus manos sintiendo el flujo del rukh— ¿No lo siente tu también Aladdin?

—¿Qué?

Nuevamente aquella sensación de pesadez. Esta vez el Rukh comenzaba a alborotarse muy lentamente. No solo los Magis se percataron de esto. Kouen se adelantó unos pasos quedando a la altura de Aladdin antes de hablarle a la figura.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer con nosotros?

Aquel semblante de seriedad jamás cambiaba, en especial aquel mezclado con impaciencia y enojo que denotaba en aquel momento.

—¡Vamos todos a calmarnos! —la mujer rió— No tengo planeado nada, solo quiero que Ugo-sama pueda descansar, así que he preparado una sorpresa especial para todos. Ustedes colocan de su parte y yo coloco de la mía.

—Y con colocar de nuestra parte, ¿A que te refieres exactamente? —Sinbad tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, algo pasaba por aquella mente.

—Es muy sencillo. Verán, crear un mundo es muy, pero mu~uy agotador, lo mismo mantenerlo; así que los mantendré un momento en, digamos, "otro lugar". Cuando esté todo listo podrán regresar.

—¿"Otro lugar"?

—¿"Todo listo"?

Los magis de cabellos claros también se había adelantado. La tensión aumentaba en cada momento.

—¡¿Y si te jodes y nos regresas ahora?!

—¡Judal!

—Ya veo que no será sencillo

La figura en la esfera suspiró profundamente, saltó hacia donde se encontraba el grupo con todas las extremidades extendidas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro; a medida que caía su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño exponencialmente hasta ser tan grande como un Djinn, manteniéndose suspendida por sobre el diminuto grupo que ya se encontraba en sus posiciones defensivas.

—¡Entenderán sobre la marcha y todo se les será dado! ¡Vivan! ¡Vivan y sigan viviendo, hasta que el momento haya llegado!

Antes de que el primer ataque contra aquel gigantesco cuerpo fuese dado, nuevamente el piso bajo sus pies se hundió y la gravedad aumentó desenfrenadamente hasta que cada personaje fue devorado por la oscuridad.

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hy y estoy a cargo mientras Ugo-sama se encuentra descansando. Y si te lo preguntas: Si, me meteré en problemas. Ahora, las reglas son simples. A cada uno se le ha dado un papel que cumplir en el mundo que he creado según su edad —o apariencia en el caso de Titus o Yunan— y personalidad. Se les ha implantado conocimientos básicos de este mundo para que puedan desenvolverse con mayor facilidad. Para poder volver al mundo creado por Ugo-sama deben conseguir la cantidad de 1xxxxxxx de Yenes por cabeza, con lo cual compraran el amuleto para regresar. A menos que todos posean un amuleto no podrán regresar. No se tiene permitido hablar del mundo de Ugo-sama. No podrán usar magoi, solo su fuerza física y destrezas mentales. Es posible que se encuentren con ciertos personajes que ya no existen. No pueden asesinar o quedaran varados en ese mundo. Por último, mis disculpas por no conseguir el espacio suficiente, y tuve que modificar algunos números. Por favor todos cumplan con su rol. Les deseo un buen viaje.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!

Una casa de dos pisos en un barrio residencial medio, de arquitectura simple, con comedor, cocina, dos baños, dos dormitorios en el primer piso y cinco cuartos en el segundo piso. Todo con un amueblado simple, a excepción de cada habitación que expelía la esencia de cada habitante del cuarto.

Luego de inspeccionar la casa el grupo se reunió en el comedor, todos de pié. Solo se encontraban Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Judal y Kouha. En un comienzo observaron aquel extraño artefacto rectangular en una esquina del cuarto, luego recordaron que aquello era un televisor. Todos quedaron desconcertados al entender que les habían implantado información en la memoria.

—Esto es malo —comentó Alibaba.

—¡¿Tú crees?!

Morgiana se interpuso entre Alibaba y Judal que se encorvaba con expresión altanera hacia el chico rubio.

—Tampoco puedo ocupar Magoi —el peliazul agitaba una varilla de madera que había encontrado.

Dicho esto, Judal intentó usar Magoi sin éxito, reflejando la frustración en su rostro y pateando un pequeño mueble, rompiendo un florero y derramando agua y orquídeas por el suelo.

—Todos pueden joderse, yo me voy.

Por un momento Aladdin intentó frenarlo, pero sabía que era algo imposible, no solo porque Judal era complicado de tratar, sino que porque ni él mismo entendía la situación. El único que parecía mantenerse en calma era Kouha que había estado callado en todo momento. De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó un pequeño rectángulo, un celular. Alibaba asombrado revisó sus propios bolsillos pero nada halló.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿De donde lo sacaste?

—Voy a llamar a En nii-sama. Creo que tu también deberías saber que es esto.

—¿Un simple celular?

Las palabras del chico rubio salieron de su boca sin más, sorprendiendose a sí mismo. Nuevamente aquella extraña sensación de saber algo que jamás había conocido. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos frustrado por aquello. Aladdin se mantenía atento a la conversación que mantenía Kouha por celular.

—Entiendo Nii-san. Si, aquí estamos bien. Una casa de siete cuartos, todo funciona bien. Creo lo mismo, ¿Como esta Mei nii-san? Ya veo. Sí, nosotros también lo vimos. No, no lo sé. Judal se fue. No lo sé. Esta bien, asi lo haremos. Estaré esperando nii-san. Adiós.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la explicación de Kouha. Al verse observado por aquellos seis curiosos ojos llenos de seriedad no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. El único con quien tenía contacto se había ido en medio de una pataleta. Al menos conocía a Aladdin, ya podría saber más de los otros dos.

—Kouen y Koumei están bien —le sonaban extraños aquellos nombres en su boca dichos de un modo tan poco formal—. Se encontraron con Sinbad y sus generales. Ahora se encuentran analizando la situación. Solo debemos continuar con lo que sea que sea esto. Me mantendré en contacto con ellos. Aah~ ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

Se quedaron observando en silencio. Una extraña sensación afloraba del pecho de cada uno.

—Deberíamos salir a explorar ¡Eso! No conocemos bien el lugar, si vamos a quedarnos aquí debemos conocer nuestros alrededores.

—Alibaba tiene razón, mejor vamos a investigar los alrededores. Quizás encontremos a Judal—Aladdin continuaba con su espíritu en alto pese a las condiciones.

—De camino podríamos ir a la escuela, ya es tarde

—¿Qué dijiste Morgiana?

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante aquel comentario, incluso la Fanalis. Nuevamente aquella extraña e incómoda sensación. Había un lugar específico al que dirigirse, como si una fuerza interna los empujase a caminar sabiendo que debían cumplir con una misión.

—¿Qué es esto?

Alibaba observaba las palmas de sus manos. Kouha tenía una extraña expresión de profunda intolerancia y frustración, hasta que no pudo más y salió corriendo por la puerta de la casa. Aladdin que había intentado llamarlo cayó en la cuenta por primera vez de cómo estaban vestidos. Alibaba usando una chaqueta negra arrugada por sobre una blanca camisa y unos oscuros pantalones con zapatos del mismo color; Morgiana con una falta oscura a cuadrille, una chaqueta oscura con el logo de una escuela en su bolsillo delantero, unas medias grises y zapatos negros; y Aladdin con unos pantalones negros, una chaqueta azul oscura de bordes claros y unos zapatos negros. Al mismo tiempo Alibaba y Morgiana cayeron en cuenta de este detalle, y recordando que Kouha y Judal tenían similares atuendos. Finalmente abandonaron la casa luego de tomar por inercia unos bolsos para salir a una calle plana y gris rodeada de muros y postes. De un modo automático comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección.

—Ciertamente es muy extraño, es como si mi cuerpo se moviese solo, pero sé que soy yo el que lo mueve ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

—Me sucede igual, Alibaba. Se que hay un lugar llamado escuela al que debo ir, y no sé como sé eso, ni cómo sé el camino. Nunca había leído sobre este tipo de magia. Y no es solo eso. Lo que dijo esa mujer sobre Ugo-kun —el peliazul había agachado la mirada mientras continuaban caminando—... Quisiera saber si realmente está bien.

—¡Claro que sí! Seguramente esta bien y solo se tomó un respiro. Ugo-kun es muy fuerte ¿No es lo que siempre dices? Sé que debe estar bien.

Alibaba que podía ver la preocupación en las palabras de Aladdin no podía hacer otra cosa más que intentar animarlo, de algún modo, aun con torpes palabras, mientras de algún pudiese ayudar a su amigo, porque eso era, su preciado amigo. En tanto Aladdin volvía a recobrar el ánimo con aquellas palabras, sonriendo y afirmando con entusiasmo. Durante aquellos momentos Morgiana observaba con una sonrisa aquella escena. Un lejano sonido la inquietó en extremo. Sus piernas comenzaron a tiritar levemente, como pidiéndole correr desenfrenadamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a ambos chicos y comenzó a correr, o eso intentó. Ya no era capaz de sujetarlos en sus brazos. La fuerza de la que tan orgullosa se sentía había desaparecido como el magoi de Aladdin o Judal. Por un segundo quedó en shock, pero el sonido continuaba y algo en su interior gritaba por que se apresurara y arrancará de aquel lugar. Tomó a ambos por sus muñecas y comenzó a correr empujandolos. Apenas unos segundos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, el trío había llegado a una entrada, seguida de una enorme explanada y finalmente un gigantesco edificio con un gran reloj en lo alto. Finalmente habían llegado a la escuela.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Mis disculpas por los OOC, intento hacer lo mejor posible. Quería hacerlo más largo pero ya estaba demasiado largo. Disfruten ^^**

Todo era nuevo, sin embargo nada era nuevo. Los casilleros para colocar los zapatos, los largos pasillos de laberinto, las incontables puertas corredizas, los murmullos incesantes, los otros escolares usando el mismo tipo de ropa. Solo cuando comenzaron a caminar por los corredores los tres sintieron una molestia dirigida hacia Aladdin. Algo no andaba bien, su lugar no era aquel. Prometiendo verse a los recesos y conversar de ello al final de la jornada. Este partió a la zona de secundaria, despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa y agitando la mano en alto.

Dirigiéndose a su salón, nuevamente de un modo automático, Alibaba y Morgiana subieron hasta el tercer piso y entraron a un salón con un cartel que ponía 11-B. Aquel familiar y nuevo salón estaba dispuesto como cualquier otro. Con rapidez ambos se acercaron a sus asientos considerablemente separados. Prontamente se ubicaron en sus puestos, quedaron desconcertados. A un costado de Alibaba se encontraba sentada una callada chica de cabello carmesí tomado en una coleta partida en dos y expresión tímida. Al sentirse observada por el chico rubio desvió la mirada algo molesta y avergonzada. En tanto a dos puestos de Morgiana estaba leyendo atentamente un chico con melena oscura azulada y una cicatriz que abarcaba un ojo completo, dejando el mismo con un iris particularmente claro. Apenas Alibaba se inclinó al puesto de la chica de cabello carmesí para hablarle, el profesor entró en el aula, a lo que todos se levantaron y saludaron para volver a sentarse. No fue menor la sorpresa al ver la exageradamente larga cabellera clara del profesor, tomada en una trenza cayendo por un costado de su hombro, junto con una cálida expresión y unos pequeños lentes sobre su nariz.

—¡Yunan-san! —exclamó Morgiana.

Todos observaron a la fanalis que se encontraba de pié en su puesto con una expresión de consternación. El aludido sonrió para luego responder:

—Señorita Morgiana, si tiene alguna duda me la puede hacer saber luego de clases. Ahora quisiera comenzar.

Avergonzada volvió a sentarse mientras su mente funcionaba a mil por hora, del mismo modo en el que se encontraba Alibaba quién ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro personaje de cabello oscuro. Hakuryuu y Kougyoku, de aquello no cabía duda, sin embargo no parecían tan conmocionados como él o Morgiana, ni siquiera el Magi enfrente. Sabía que debía colocar atención en clase, pero ¿Cuál era el caso de hacerlo? Aquel no era su mundo, nada en lo que se esforzara lo cambiaría. Recordó la condición para volver a su mundo. Aún no podía creer que aquello fuese real, quizás tan solo se había desmayado y aquello era una alucinación. Fue lo mismo que pasaba por la mente de Morgiana y Aladdin. Aquel salón de clases, aquellos compañeros; todo parecía tan irreal y familiar a la vez, como si toda su vida hubiese estado en ese mundo y el otro fuese tan solo una antigua ilusión. Ninguno logró colocar atención en la lección que se encontraba. A la hora de receso acordaron que primero hablaría con Yunan, por lo que mandaron un mensaje al celular de Aladdin informando, el cual respondió que también se encontraba investigando. Mientras Yunan salía al pasillo ambos chicos lo interceptaron.

—Señor Alibaba, señorita Morgiana ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Algo? ¿Acaso Yunan no se ha dado cuenta? —Alibaba se sentía cada vez más sofocado por la situación— ¡Luego de la asamblea nosotros...

—Alibaba-kun —lo interrumpió el Magi—. Acompáñenme.

Alibaba y Morgiana intercambiaron miradas mientras el Magi los dirigía a un pequeño rincón en donde había poco concurrencia y nadie los escuchaba.

—Ciertamente es extraño —el Magi se había apoyado en un muro con los brazos cruzados sobre tu estómago.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Definitivamente Yunan tenia que saberlo! —los rostro de Alibaba y Morgiana estaban llenos de esperanza y alegría.

—Algo así —bajó la mirada—. Cuando desperté no supe cual realidad era cual. Definitivamente es una magia extraña y poderosa. Aun ahora me pregunto —observó con una extraña sonrisa a ambos chicos—... a cual realidad pertenecemos realmente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ambos jóvenes rostro llenos de esperanza habían sido destrozados para dejar una mirada de profunda turbación.

—Piensenlo un poco, Alibaba, Morgiana. Tengo perfectos recuerdos de este mundo como del otro, es solo que aquí no puedo usar magoi. Así como cualquier día que despertaba en el otro mundo, al despertar en este era igual. Sin duda este mundo es mucho más aburrido que el otro, por eso se me hace tan factible el haber imagino todo lo otro, sin embargo no soy el único que lo recuerda y eso me hace dudar —su expresión había cambiado a una mucho más seria—. Nunca alguien se me había acercado a hablarme de la "Asamblea". Hoy, cuando ví a Morgiana tan alterada pude recordarlo, no era la primera vez que veía ese rostro, pero no en este mundo. Hasta ahora había pensado que todo era un sueño, pero ya veo que no ¿Quienes más lo saben?

—Aladdin, Judal, la familia Kou y Sinbad ¿Cómo es posible que no la hayas recordado? —el rostro de Alibaba había cambiado al de preocupación. Mantenía ambos brazos un poco extendidos como habitualmente cuando hablaba de cosas complicadas.

—No lo sé. Definitivamente esto es algo muy extraño. ¿Aladdin y los demás están en la escuela? Debemos hablar.

—Aladdin si, Kouha no lo sé y Judal desapareció. Además están Kougyoku y Hakuryuu, parece que les ocurre lo mismo que a Yunan.

—¿Nosotros siempre hemos estado en la misma clase? —interrumpió la fanalis.

—No. El periodo escolar comenzó hace no mucho, antes estaban en clases diferentes, pero siempre en la misma escuela. Que recuerdos... —el Magi se tomó la frente con una sola mano— ¿Son realmente estos "mis" recuerdos? —se incorporó y comenzó a caminar— El tiempo del receso casi acaba, dentro del día iré a hablar con Aladdin. Ustedes solo continúen como siempre, o como crean que ha sido siempre.

—¡Yunan-san! Dijiste que no podías ocupar tu magoi...

El profesor se quedó observando curioso a aquella estudiante de cabello fucsia que había interrumpido su caminar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de temor. Entendiendo a lo que iba la chica, sonrió y dijo:

—Ya veo. Supongo que no puedes ocupar tu fuerza. Yo no puedo ocupar magoi. Es un poco frustrante ¿Sabes? Nos vemos luego

Tanto Morgiana como Alibaba quedaron con un regusto amargo en su interior, en especial la chica con aquel último comentario. Aún no podía aceptar que aquello que toda su vida la había hecho quién era se hubiese esfumado tan fácilmente.

—Todo va a estar bien Morgiana —Alibaba interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Haremos que todo esto se arregle y volveremos junto a todos al lugar donde pertenecemos ¡Es una promesa!

Aquellas palabras llenaban el pecho de la chica de una cálida sensación. Asintiendo entusiasmada y con una sonrisa en su rostro volvieron al salón. Aún quedaban unos minutos de receso. Observaron a lo lejos a Kouha mirando por la ventana al costado de un pasillo. Al percatarse de sus presencias espero a que se acercaran para hablar.

—No pude aguantar llegar tarde a clases ¿Es estúpido, no? —escupía aquellas palabras con frustración y enojo— Siquiera sé qué es este lugar. Una escuela ¡Lo sé! Debería estar junto a mis hermanos planeando cómo regresar, y en vez de eso estoy en este lugar —su mirada se tornó seria—. Los ví hablando con ese tal Yunan, el Magi ¿Qué les dijo?

—Está tan confundido como nosotros —respondió con la mirada gacha Alibaba.

—Ya veo. Que frustrante -dió la vuelta para regresar a su salón, diferente del que estaban los demás—. Vi a mis hermanos, Hakuryuu y Gyoku-onee; no parecen saber nada. Me reuniré con En nii-san a la salida de la escuela, asegurense que Aladdin vaya.

—¡Espera Kouha!

—No lo estoy haciendo por tí o tí —apuntaba con su mirar a ambos—. Les encargo a mis hermanos ya que no estoy en el mismo salón. Puede que no sepan nada, pero si algo les sucede me encargaré de que ustedes sufran.

Alibaba se había congelado ante aquella amenaza a la que no sabía responder, los Kou eran intimidantes solo por ser Kou. Morgiana nada impactada comentó mientra Kouha se retiraba.

—¿No querrás decir "sufran las consecuencias"?

—¡Sé exactamente lo que dije!

Kouha no lo estaba haciendo fácil. En aquel momento un mensaje de texto de Aladdin llegó al celular de Alibaba, decía algo así como:

 _¡Mu es el profesor de deportes! Hablé con él y parece que no estaba enterado de lo que ocurrió, pero recobró la memoria. Dijo que se contactaria con Titus. Además me dijo que Yunan es profesor y que algunos de sus compañeros fanalis trabajan en la escuela. También me contó algo sobre el tío Sinbad y el abuelo Kouen. Necesitamos hablar._

Alibaba le mostró el texto a Morgiana mientras suspiraba sin entender nada. Como siempre la fanalis parecía solo levemente sorprendida. Acordaron que al siguiente receso irían a ver a Aladdin. Entraron al salón juntos, lo que llamó un poco la atención de sus compañeros. Morgiana fue a su pupitre y sacó un libro mientras se colocaba a leer con unos lentes de descanso puestos, otro detalle que la sorprendió. Alibaba volvía con su grupito de amigos, algo que no solo lo confortaba por las bromas y risas que de ahí venían, sino que lo incomodó profundamente pues ninguno de aquellos compañeros le era conocido más que en aquel mundo.

Durante el periodo de clases con un profesor conocido solo en aquel mundo Alibaba no pudo prestar completa atención en clases. De cierto modo podía imaginarse a Mu como profesor de deportes, después de todo había sido de los gladiadores más aclamados del Coliseo en Reim, y poseía una actitud amable y flexible. Morgiana por su parte había logrado establecer su concentración en la clase, sintiendo que cumplia con alguna misión dada hace muchos años. Para el segundo receso apenas se dirigía a reunirse con Alibaba para ir a hablar con Aladdin fue interceptada por Hakuryuu.

—Morgiana-dono ¿Podría tomar un poco de tu tiempo? Quisiera hablar algo.

—Ha-Hakuryuu...

La fanalis observó a Alibaba, él que le hacía una señal afirmativa con la cabeza para luego salir del salón rápidamente.

Se habían quedado en el pasillo, lejos de los grandes grupos y las miradas curiosas, a unos cuantos metros del salón. Sólo eran interrumpidos por los bullicios de sus compañeros y uno que otro estudiante corriendo por el pasillo. Morgiana se mantenía en silencio, sin saber que decir, toda aquella situación era tan compleja y añadirle la última conversación que había tenido con Hakuryuu no ayudaba; pero la última conversación que tuvo con él había sido para estudiar sobre el examen de lenguas, no aquella vez en que Hakuryuu se le había confesado. Si Hakuryuu recordaba aquello tampoco lo sabía. Deseaba haber ido con Alibaba con todo su ser. Aun no entendía bien aquello de los sentimientos, el ser libre de sentir.

—¿Estás bien Morgiana-dono?

—Si.

El chico no lucía convencido. Estaba haciendo una mueca cuando observando el horizonte por la ventana comenzó.

—Morgiana-dono, hoy cuando te ví tan exaltada realmente me sorprendiste, nunca te había visto así —cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar a la fanalis—. No, creo que si te había visto así, pero no exactamente "aquí". En verdad me alegro de que Alibaba se haya ido. Creo que ahora lo entiendo. Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando los ví entrando juntos al salón.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Alibaba y yo no...

—Aun recuerdo lo que dije -desvió su—cabizbaja mirada—. Lo que he hecho, lo que he dicho. Morgiana-dono, este no es nuestro mundo ¿Verdad?

Hubo un incómodo silencio de unos segundos. Por la cabeza de la fanalis se repetía aquella escena a las afueras del puerto de Aktia. Si todo aquello era un mundo creado por un entidad, ¿Quién le aseguraba que Hakuryuu y los demás también eran reales, los mismos con los que compartió aventuras en Sindria? ¡No, era imposible! No debía pensar aquello. Definitivamente ellos eran ellos. O eso decidió que creería.

—No, no lo és.

—Eso pensé —tenía su mano apoyada en el saliente de la ventana—. Yo acabo de darme cuenta. Supongo que lo mismo contigo y Alibaba. Es como si toda esta vida fuese un largo y agradable sueño.

—¡No es así Hakuryuu! —por primera vez se había exaltado— ¡Esto acaba de pasar, hace tan solo unas horas! Alibaba ahora está hablando con Aladdin. También están Kouha y el sacerdote, y Yunan. Aún no sabemos lo que pasa.

Hakuryuu que había quedado sorprendido con la actitud de la chica aún estaba asimilando lo que decía. Se apoyó en el borde del muro y tomó su mentón. Morgiana aún algo agitada temía que no le creyera.

—Entonces acaba de pasar. Espera... —sus ojos se desorbitaron— Lo del amuleto, ¿Eso es verdad?

—¿También lo viste?

—Algo así —se enderezó, sin poder creer sus propias palabras—. Fue un sueño. Anoche soñé con aquello, con una extraña Djinn. No recuerdo mucho, pero mencionó algo sobre un amuleto para poder regresar ¿Dijiste que Kouha estaba en esto también?

—Si, él y sus hermanos. También Sinbad por lo que dijo.

—Diablos —comentó para sí mismo.

—¿Hakuryuu?

—Está bien, Morgiana-dono. Disculpa por haberte molestado. Creo que debería regresar al salón. Si quieres ir donde Aladdin debes bajar al segundo piso, aunque ya debes saberlo. Fue agradable volver a verte.

La fanalis se quedó quieta mientras el chico regresaba al salón; un momento antes de que éste entrara ella se acercó con sus manos en el pecho y la mirada entristecida.

—Hakuryuu, yo...

Al ver el rostro de la chica, sonrió y no espero a que terminara la frase.

—Todo está bién Morgiana-dono. Enserio.

Mientras aquello sucedía, Alibaba se había acercado a los salones de secundaria, o escuela media como también le llamaban. Se sorprendió al ver que Aladdin era de los más pequeños en aquel lugar. Recientemente había pasado de primaria a secundaria, y su pequeña estatura no ayudaba a darle una apariencia mayor. Cuando se reunieron Aladdin lo guió a un costado de pasillo e hizo que miraran por la ventana. Caminando tranquilamente por el patio estaba Mu, y Alibaba reconoció a su costado a Myron, aquella fanalis que tanto protegía el nombre de su hermano. Alibaba le comentó a Aladdin lo conversado con Yunan, mientras el peliazul lo observaba atentamente siempre pensativo.

—Ciertamente es extraño. Mu-san también parecía confundido cuando le hablé. Al comienzo no creía lo que decía, pero luego pude ver cuando recobró todos los recuerdos. Es como si cada uno hubiese llegado de un modo diferente a este mundo.

—Aun no puedo creer que estemos en este mundo. Todo es tan diferente, simplemente no lo entiendo ¿Tú lo sientes así también, Aladdin? Tus amigos y conocidos en este mundo no son reales. Sencillamente no puedo aceptar este mundo, es decir, ¿Todo lo que ocurrió en el mundo de Ugo, lo que pasamos en el calabozo de Amon, en Sindria, Reim y Magnostadt fue una ilusión? —se había dejado caer apoyado en un muro— Si que fue real ¿Cómo puedo dudar de ello?

Aladdin que se había doblado desde su cintura para ver mejor a Alibaba se agachó y le dedicó una sonrisa como solo él sabía.

—Vamos a solucionarlo juntos ¿No era eso lo que acordamos? Yo confío en Alibaba, sé que podremos arreglarlo —se levantó y observó por el ventanal—. Solo hay que buscar el modo de que todos podamos regresar. Si tan solo pudiera ocupar la Sabiduría de Solomon...

—¿Tampoco puedes usar eso? —aún se encontraba sentado en el pasillo, con la mirada en alto para ver a Aladdin— Supongo que era de suponer.

—¿Y Mor? Pensé que estaría contigo.

—¡Ah~ eso~!

Alibaba se levantó algo incómodo. Aun sentia algo de culpa por haber dejado a Morgiana sola con Hakuryuu, especialmente porque deseaba hablar con Hakuryuu, pero primero debía hablar con Aladdin.

—Hakuryuu y Kougyoku están en nuestro salón. Al parecer ellos tampoco recuerdan. Morgiana se quedó conversando con Hakuryuu, así que no sé si venga.

—Ya veo ¿Crees que ellos también fueron transportados a este mundo? Se que este mundo no es el mundo de Ugo-kun, y aunque fuera así no debería ser capaz de "crear" vida, no como para crear un falso Hakuryuu o una falsa señorita Kougyoku.

Era algo que mantenía a Alibaba al filo de la navaja. Que todo aquello fuese una ilusión, un simple sueño o una fantasia como había dicho Yunan. Definitivamente no iba a creer en ello. Solo esperaba que si aquello fuese un producto de estar inconsciente en el otro mundo, acabara pronto.

—Tienes razón —suspiró de alivio inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza—. Habías dicho algo sobre Sinbad y Kouen.

—¡Ah, sí! Eso. En verdad no sé si debería decirlo o dejar que lo veas por tí mismo. Kouha me llamó y dijo que lo viera a la salida. El abuelo Kouen pasará a buscarnos, si que dile a Mor que iremos todos.

—¿Cabremos todos en un mismo coche?

Un auto. Una gran máquina de metal con capacidad de cinco personas, por lo general. Rápido y cómodo, y no quedaba el cabello alborotado como al viajar en alfombra. Sí, definitivamente sabía que era un "Auto".

—En el del abuelo Kouen si.

Le hacía gracia que Aladdin lo llamase abuelo. Luego de haber sido intimidado por aquel personaje, obligándolo a arrodillarse en un duelo de estrategas. Kouen no era tan mayor, pero tenía una presencia imponente que incomodaba a Alibaba, especialmente en su posición de ex-príncipe exiliado de Balbadd.

De regreso a su salón se topó con Morgiana, que había intentado llegar a tiempo pero sin éxito. Nuevamente volvieron juntos al salón, generando rumores y miradas curiosas entre sus compañeros. En aquel mundo ellos jamás habían cruzado palabras más que las bromas de Alibaba hacia Morgiana por ser un "ratón de biblioteca".

Antes de sentarse en sus pupitres para comenzar la clase, Morgiana alcanzó a informarle a Alibaba que Hakuryuu estaba al tanto de la situación. El chico rubio observó al pelinegro, pero este solo lo ignoró. Definitivamente hablaría con Hakuryuu.

Nuevamente una clase en la que Alibaba solo se mantenía distraído mientras Morgiana colocaba atención. La hora pasó lenta hasta que dieron la hora de almuerzo. Alibaba se había propuesto hablar con Hakuryuu, pero una nota de papel llegó a su pupitre. Decía:

 _¡Estúpido! Debiste haberme hablado. Creí que eras mi amigo. Estúpido. Tonto._

Miró a quién había dejado aquella nota. Pese a que estaba con la cabeza girada, dándole la nuca a Alibaba, se notaba que tenía el rostro rojo, haciendo alguna clase de puchero. Alibaba rió algo incómodo, sus planes habían cambiado. La chica se levantó indignada e ignorando al chico rubio salió del salón con el mentón en alto. Para no generar tanto revuelo, Alibaba mandó un mensaje de texto a Morgiana diciendo que iría a hablar con Kougyoku. Morgiana que tenía un grupo pequeño de amigas se quedó almorzando con estas, prometiendose a sí mismo que apenas terminara iría a hablar con Aladdin.

Alibaba alcanzó a Kougyoku cuando esta estaba comprando en una máquina expendedora. Al comienzo lo observó con un dejo de desprecio, pero dándole la espalda dijo:

—No es tan malo

—¿Kougyoku?

—Es-es aquí, no es tan malo —se dió la vuelta, sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo normal—. No tengo que pretender ser fuerte. Ya no tengo a Vinea, tampoco soy tan fuerte como mi hermano Kouen o sociable como Kouha, pero... —una lágrima cayó por su mejilla— ¡Aquí no es tan malo!

—Espera, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Creí que eramos amigos, y cuando lo intenté t-tú... —agachó la mirada.

Alibaba recordaba aquel incidente. Había sucedido el anterior año escolar, cuando Kougyoku por primera vez tomó el valor para hablarle, pero él la había despreciado, porque eso hacía él, despreciar a aquellos estudiantes que mejores calificaciones tenían y estaban en las listas de ranking.

—¡Te equivocas! Ese no era yo —en su mente aquella frase tenía sentido, lo había tenido—. No es lo que tú crees, acabo de enterarme de todo.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par. Alibaba tenía sus puños apretados, estaba decidido a hacer entender a Kougyoku que era lo que ocurría, si es que ella aun no lo sabía.

—Kougyoku, ¿Desde hace cuanto que recuerdas todo? -una idea había surgido en su cabeza.

—¿De-de qué estás hablando?

—¡Estoy hablando sobre el otro mundo! En donde nos conocimos, en donde nos hicimos amigos ¡En Sindria! Y tú tenías a Vinea y...

Un agudo dolor cruzó por la cabeza de Alibaba, como una flecha incrustandose en su cerebro. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y se inclinó del dolor. Kougyoku hizo ademán de acercarse pero se quedó a medio camino. Cuando el dolor hubo aminorado, solo unos segundos después, Kougyoku se le acercó un poco más, sin llegar tocarlo y susurrando le dijo:

—No vuelvas a hablar asi de ese mundo, eso es lo que pasa, sino peor.

Alibaba la observaba sorprendido, pero la mirada de la chica era de preocupación y temor. Alibaba la tomó por los hombros, incomodando enormemente a la chica que no era capaz de zafarse pero su rostro expresaba con desesperación el querer liberarse.

—¡Kougyoku! ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes? ¡Necesito saberlo!

—N-No... ¡No lo s-sé! Un día simplemente yo...

No terminó la frase. Alibaba soltó su agarre. Kougyoku se alejó varios pasos mientras se aferraba a sus propios hombros; su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo. Por la cabeza de Alibaba pasaba la idea de que había quienes pudieron "recobrar la consciencia" mucho antes que él, que Aladdin y Morgiana. Así como Yunan o Mu lo hicieron después que ellos, al parecer ellos la habían recobrado luego que Kougyoku. Cuando volvió en sí y vió a la chica aferrada a sus hombros y ruborizada, se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza y con una sonrisa dijo:

—¡Lo lamento Kougyoku!

—¡Idiota!

La chica comenzó a caminar de vuelta al salón. Alibaba la tomó de la muñeca; con un rápido gesto Kougyoku se desprendió del agarre, incómoda.

—En verdad lo lamento, por todo. Yo no sabía nada hasta hoy, que con Aladdin y Morgiana nos enteramos. Ya no estás sola Kougyoku, arreglaremos todo esto —aquellas palabras tranquilizaron la ira de la chica.

—Ya te dije, aquí no es tan malo —decía con la mirada baja.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres volver a nuestro mundo?

—¡C-Claro que quiero volver! —su rostro se había vuelto a ruborizar— Es solo que aquí al menos puedo ser invisible y hacer lo que realmente quiero. Sin matrimonios. Sin miradas acusadoras por ser una hija ilegítima. Sin pretender ser fuerte como mis hermanos.

—¡Pero tú eres fuerte, Kougyoku! ¡En verdad lo eres! Te he visto usar a Vi-... Demostrar lo que eres capaz. Si no nos hubieses prestado tu fuerza no hubiésemos podido derrotar al-... ¡Lo eres! No tienes que demostrarle nada al resto ¡Te doy mi palabras! Eres de las mujeres más fuertes que he visto en mi vida —por su mente cruzó Morgiana.

—Gracias Alibaba.

—¡Espera Kougyoku! —irrumpió el chico cuando esta se marchaba— Luego de clases iremos donde Kouen, deberías venir.

—Kouen nii-sama —murmuró para sí misma. Su rostro se iluminó—. En verdad gracias Alibaba.

Luego la chica se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Todo aquel día había estado lleno de emociones. No sabía del todo cómo manejar la situación. Quería derrumbarse en algún rincón y quedarse todo el día ahí, hasta despertar nuevamente en aquel mundo en donde al menos podía pedirle consejos a Amon, de algún modo. Tomó su celular y marcó a Morgiana que estaba con Aladdin. Fue a la sede oriente para reunirse con ellos; allí se encontraban los estudiantes de último año. Pasmado quedó al ver doblando en un pasillo, solo por una fracción de segundo, una figura conocida. Un rostro de oscuros ojos caídos, el cabello lleno de dreadlock oscuros y piel ligeramente morena.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Lamento la demora, la verdad no sé cada cuanto suelen subir los capitulos comúnmente. Espero lo disfruten ^^**

 **Pd. Si ven OOC comentenlo. Ortografía, gramática, acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas.**

* * *

—¡Cassim!

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Al llegar al pasillo donde había doblado aquella figura no pudo encontrarla. Corrió unos pasos, mirara por donde mirara aquel cuerpo había desaparecido. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se negaba a creer que aquello había sido una ilusión. En su búsqueda por aquella misteriosa figura se topó con Aladdin y Morgiana que estaban junto a Titus. Aquel Titus llenaba de nostalgia a Aladdin, pues tenía la apariencia de cuando eran tan solo estudiantes en Magnostadt. El cuarteto fue dirigido por Titus hacia la azotea del edificio, a la que solo los estudiantes de último año tenían acceso. Cada borde estaba enrejado. Había pequeños grupos de personas, muy escasos; el viento soplaba con más fuerza a aquella altura. Se acercaron a una figura de una larga trenza de cabello azabache que estaba apoyada contra la reja, completamente solo. Al ver al grupito sonrió burlescamente.

—¡Pero si es el grupito del enano, la princesa y el resto! ¿Qué los trae por acá?

—Siempre es un placer que los Magi se reúnan —fue la respuesta de Titus—. Te estábamos buscando, Judal.

—¿A mí? Qué honor, pero no tengo asuntos que tratar con ninguno de ustedes. Pierdanse.

—¡¿Cómo que no tienes asuntos que tratar?! ¿Te parece poco que estemos aquí, en este mundo?

—¿Y porqué debería escucharte? Eres el rey que escogió el enano, ¿no? Aun te recuerdo ¡Si! En Balbadd, gritando como una niña sin ser escuchado ¿Qué asuntos tendría que tratar con una basura como tú?

Un dolor profundo y silencioso volvió a resurgir en el pecho y estómago de Alibaba, apretando ambos puños y su mandíbula. Ante la tensión fue Titus el que interrumpió.

—Conoces a Kouen ¿Me equivoco? No lo digo como el sacerdote, sino como estudiante en este mundo.

—¡Je! ¿Que te hace creer que me relacionaria con un sujeto como él?

—Somos compañeros de salón, Judal. Crees actuar a espaldas del mundo, pero varios se han dado cuenta ya. En este mundo eso importaría, pero en la situación que estamos ya no. Se que están relacionados y hoy iremos a hablar con él. Tu eres un Magi como yo o Aladdin, debería al menos molestarte esta situación.

Sin importar las palabras, el aura de calma que rodeaba a Titus no desaparecía. Una curiosas miradas femeninas lo espiaban desde lejos, especialmente aquellas recelosas en ambos estudiantes de año superior.

—-No me compares contigo o con el enano, yo soy diferente a ustedes, aun incluso que ese duende de bosque. No me interesa lo que vayan a hablar con ese sujeto, Kouen. Por mi puede irse todos al infierno, y no hace falta que vengan a avisarme —dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al grupito, enganchando sus dedos en la reja.

—¡¿Acaso no te importa lo que suceda con todos?!

El pelinegro dio la vuelta sorprendido. Miró por un segundo al rubio para luego dirigirse a Aladdin.

—Oye enano ¿Por qué escogiste a este sujeto? En verdad es un completo imbécil.

Tentado a responder ingeniosamente, Aladdin fue detenido por Titus con un movimiento de mano. No era el momento para seguir fragmentándose y ambos lo sabían, puede que incluso Judal, pero no lo dejaría fácil.

—Y si te dijera que Sinbad ya tiene su amuleto ¿Eso no te parece molesto?

—¡¿Ah?! ¿El rey idiota? ¡Debe ser una broma! Vamos dilo —se acercó unos pasos e inclinó hacia Titus— ¡Di que es una de tus malditas bromas!

Titus solo se mantenía sonriente sin dejarse intimidar por Judal. Pese a su apariencia delicada, mantenía a flote un fuerte carácter que no podía dejarse amedrentar. Ya había luchado mucho por proteger aquello que amaba, no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo por un puberto problemático. Tenía en su alma la templanza de doscientos años de vida.

—¡Tsk! Que fastidio —volvió a apoyarse contra la reja—. Ya hablé con Kouha. No pienso ir a su salida recreacional a la casa del viejo. Me basta con tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que el enano y su banda.

Tres conciencias fueron tocadas en aquel momento ¿Con quién vivía Judal? Una repasada ligera a los recuerdos implantados y el horror surgió en el rostro de tres de aquellos cinco personajes. Al final del día volverían a reencontrarse para una tortuosa convivencia en una pequeña casa dispuesta de tal modo que aun costaba imaginar cómo seguían conviviendo juntos, o quizás la palabra era "sobreviviendo".

—Está bien si no vas, pero todos somos parte de esto y debemos solucionarlo con nuestra propia fuerza.

—Hablas como ese duende de bosque y la momia de Reim. Solo pierdanse. Conseguiré mi propio amuleto y volveré a continuar con la historia —comenzó a caminar pasando al costado de Aladdin intencionalmente—. Te destruiré, enano.

El regusto amargo quedó en todos menos en Titus que podía considerar a aquello alguna clase de victoria.

—No conozco personalmente al Judal que ustedes conocen —mantenía una pacífica sonrisa en aquel delicado rostro—. He tenido una vida muy corta y hasta la asamblea nunca lo habia visto, pero "aquí" es diferente. Conozco a Judal desde que éramos pequeños, caprichoso y con aires de príncipe como si el mundo estuviese bajo sus pies. No sé si será muy diferente al Judal que ustedes conocen, algo me dice que no.

—¿Tú y Judal amigos desde pequeños, TItus? —Aladdin se encontraba impactado.

—¿En verdad alguien querría ser amigo de ese sujeto? Si tan solo tuviera a Amon para enseñarle...

Titus soltó una ligera risa que escondió entre sus dedos, sosteniendo su estómago.

—No sería la primera vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir-...

Como un flashback de un segundo, las bromas y jugarretas que en años anteriores habían compartido Judal y Alibaba volvieron a su memoria. Siempre tuvieron una relación conflictiva, con muchas peleas que resultaban en suspensiones y en algunos contados casos, fracturas de buen grado. Eran unos buscapleitos, de ello no cabía duda. Se potenciaban y repelían al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Huh?! ¡Eso es imposible!

—¿Qué sucede Alibaba?

Aladdin que aún estaba en primaria para aquellos tiempos jamás supo de aquella relación o cualquiera que no fuese de su sede de primaria, pero se apreciaba en el rostro de Morgiana que recordaba esas escenas, incluso aquella en donde por culpa de ambos chicos había quedado empapada completamente y tuvo que faltar a varias lecciones. Titus veía estas reacciones tan transparentes y reía con alegría. Los sentimientos estaban entremezclados, pero sin importar la realidad, alegría era alegría.

—Creo que ya es hora de retirarse; si los profesores los ven en la azotea a mi será a quien castiguen. Aún debo ir a la sede de primaria a ver a Magda y hablar con Mu.

—Espera —Alibaba se había colocado serio— ¿Qué se supone que vinimos a hacer aquí?

—Convencer a Judal de regresar ¿Cierto Aladdin?

—Si. No estábamos seguro de cuál era la postura de Judal. No creo que podamos pedirle su ayuda, pero estamos seguros de que no se interpondrá entre nosotros para conseguir los amuletos, a menos que no consiga uno, pero sabemos que todos debemos tener un amuleto para poder regresar.

—¿Podría haber alguien que no quiera regresar? —preguntó la fanalis.

A la mente de Alibaba acudieron las palabras de Kougyoku. Sabía que todos debían volver, pero por un momento él mismo había creído en las palabras de la chica. Seguramente si volviera al pasado y se encontrara aún en la tropa de la niebla, el arrancar a otra realidad podría ser una tentativa opción. El peso de la realeza era algo que nadie podía entender, y aun sentía dentro de sí una lucha por su vida y por Balbadd.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Mor?

—Esta realidad no se ve tan mal después de todo...

—¡Claro que todos vamos a regresar! —saltó Alibaba antes de poder darse cuenta.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de Alibaba, incluso él mismo.

—¿Sucede algo Alibaba? —preguntó Aladdin.

—N-No, nada. Estoy bien —intentó calmarse—. Todos juntos vamos a regresar.

—¡Claro que sí!

Pese a todo el más animado con las palabras de Alibaba era Aladdin. Descendieron de la azotea y se separaron en sus caminos. Alibaba fue con Morgiana a buscar a Hakuryuu en tanto Aladdin con Titus fueron a ver a Magda a la sede de primaria. En el salón no se encontraba el chico de cabello azul oscuro. Alibaba aún algo agitado se despegó de Morgiana diciendo que debía ir al lavado, cosa cierta. Mientras se enjuagaba el rostro repasando las palabras de Kougyoku, de un casillero salió Hakuryuu. Se reunieron en los lavamanos, Alibaba con una expresión de asombro y Hakuryuu sin expresión alguna, apresurandose a salir.

—¡Espera, Hakuryuu!

Pudo interceptar a la salida del baño al chico. Hakuryuu lo observó un momento y luego sonrió levemente, como con alegría.

—Ha pasado un largo tiempo, Alibaba-dono.

—Ah, sí. En verdad, mucho tiempo. Hakuryuu...

—Conseguiré mi amuleto.

—¿Ah? —la sonrisa en el rostro de Alibaba se había congelado, en el fondo sabía a lo que iba.

—No tienen que preocuparse por mí, conseguiré mi amuleto; ustedes solo ocupense de ustedes.

El pelinegro volvió a caminar, pero Alibaba aun no terminaba. Con los brazos levemente extendidos y una mirada asombrada continuaba.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Hakuryuu? Vamos, estamos juntos de nuevo.

—Te equivocas —se detuvo y giró su cabeza sonriendo con tristeza—. Fue agradable volver a verte.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que te deje marcha y ya?! ¡Eso es imposible!

Algunas miradas se dirigieron a ambos chicos. Hakuryuu que le daba la espalda a Alibaba se puso tenso. ¿Cómo podía irritarle de ese modo alguien que apreciaba tanto? ¿Cómo deshacerse de aquel sujeto que tanto interfería? Tan solo debía mantenerse paciente hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad ¿Cómo no inquietarse con tanto ruido por todas partes? Un Alibaba que apreciaba tanto como para matarlo, una Morgiana de la que se había enamorado hasta la muerte, sus fraternales hermanos por los que daría la vida... de ellos. Aquellos malditos recuerdos alterados le revolvían la conciencia. Quizás si destruía todo... pero ya no tenía a Zagan, ni tampoco... Solo debía ser paciente.

—-Alibaba-dono —se giró un poco para mirar a Alibaba con una expresión gentil—. Confío en que Morgiana-dono, Aladdin-san y tú puedan hacerlo. Aquí somos algo... diferentes, pero cuando volvamos podremos reencontrarnos y aclararlo todo.

—¡Estamos todos juntos en esto! ¿Acaso no acabaste de entenderlo en-... en lo de Zagan?

—Vamos a regresar. Y cuando regresemos espero verte, en verdad lo ansío.

—Hakuryuu...

—Recuérdalo por favor, solo somos compañeros de salón. Si me disculpas.

Debía detenerlo y hablarle, definitivamente lo haría, ¿Pero de qué? Hacía meses que no veía a Hakuryuu y no sabia que pasaba por su cabeza o que estaba haciendo. Nunca lo entendió completamente, en especial luego del incidente con la "Madre". Quizás tan solo ir y golpearlo podría aclararle las ideas. Se sentía frustrado. Aquella espalda de la que alguna vez su vida dependió y también salvó, aquel chico que había sentido casi como un hermano; un muro invisible los separaba más y más a medida que se alejaban, y Alibaba podía sentirlo. No eran solo las acciones y palabras de Hakuryuu. Haría que todo volviera a ser como antes, junto a Aladdin y Morgiana. No dejaría que aquella "realidad" los separara. Volvería a unirlos. Traería a Hakuryuu de vuelta, aunque tuviese que usar la fuerza. Definitivamente la siguiente vez lo golpearia.

Ya no quedaba más receso. Las clases se reanudaron, pero la frustración jamás se fue de la cabeza de Alibaba, y Morgiana podía notarlo. Hakuryuu se mantenía sereno e imperturbable. Los rumores sobre la extraña discusión de aquellos dos habían corrido rápido. Quedaba el último receso antes de salir de clases para ir a los clubes, pero en aquella ocasión todos faltarían a las actividades de los clubes e irían a la casa de Kouen. Finalmente la campana de la penúltima clase sonó, para los últimos diez minutos antes de la salida definitiva. Apenas Morgiana se acercó a Alibaba preocupada, este colocó su mano en el hombro de ella y le dijo que estaba bien, saliendo del salón solo. Estuvo aquellos minutos bajo la sombra de un apartado arbol, reflexionando todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento. Morgiana que se encontraba en el segundo piso observando por la ventana de un pasillo a Alibaba fue sorprendida por una familiar voz.

—Va a estar bien —aquellos grandes ojos miraban la pequeña figura bajo el árbol—. Así es Alibaba-kun.

La presencia de Aladdin ¡No había podido percibir la presencia de Aladdin! Cerró sus puños sobre su falda y frunció el ceño. Era profundamente doloroso como fanalis.

—¿Estás bien, Mor?

—Si

Respondía observando a los ojos a Aladdin, pero apenas terminaba volvía su vista a través del vidrio. Dos voces dentro suyo gritaban que fuera donde Alibaba pero que a la vez lo dejara estar solo y en paz. Su cabeza era un caos.

—¿También tiene amigos y amigas Mor-san?

—¿Qué? —estaba perpleja ante la extraña pregunta.

—De este mundo ¿Mor también tiene amigos de este mundo?

—Si. Yo tengo dos amigas.

—Ya veo —lucía meditabundo—. Alibaba tenía razón. Es muy extraño, es como si toda mi vida hubiese vivido en este mundo. Me saludo con amigos de este mundo que nunca conocí en el otro, pero sé que este no es nuestro mundo.

—Yo sé que Alibaba es Alibaba, y Aladdin es Aladdin —dijo con convicción—. Quizás ahora no tenga la fuerza para protegerlos, pero... —apretó su puño por sobre su pecho— ¡Definitivamente los protegeré hasta que regresemos todos juntos!

Aladdin vio en aquella palabras la propia voluntad de Alibaba. Si había alguien que podía cambiar el mundo, definitivamente ese era Alibaba, sin importar qué mundo.

—Sabes Mor, Mu me contó algo muy extraño —la chica se quedó observando curiosa al pequeño peliazul—. Me dijo que habías estado saliendo con Kouha, y que después saliste con Hakuryuu. No me imagino a Mor saliendo con ninguno.

Aquellas inocentes palabras que Aladdin decía con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro revolvieron el interior de la fanalis. Primero, aquel beso en las afueras del puerto de Aktia. Segundo, los recuerdos de una cita con Kouha. Tercero, los recuerdos de una cita con Hakuryuu. Cuarto, una pelea que terminó en horribles rumores para la estudiante. Ahora recordaba aquella espantosa reputación en base a la envidia de las estudiantes que estaban enamoradas de aquellos chicos. Habían destruido la imagen de Morgiana, por lo que se aisló completamente y con suerte hablaba con dos amigas. Aquello había ocurrido, pero no había ocurrido. Allí estaban los recuerdos, pero aquella no era Morgiana la fanalis.

—¿Mor, estás bien?

Se había congelado por unos segundos con la mirada perdida.

—Lo lamento, debo irme.

—¡Espera, Mor...! —pero la chica ya había corrido— ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

Su condición física ya no era la misma, pero eso no la detenía. Se dirigió a su salón para hablar con quién había tenido el mayor de los conflictos, no solo en este sino en ambos mundos, pero antes de llegar a su salón se encontró con otra figura. Realmente no lo conocía, pero de algún modo lo conocía un poco más que lo normal. Lo que más destacaba era su sedoso cabello, mejor cuidado que el de cualquier idol. Se quedó congelada frente a él. Los recuerdos acudieron a su memoria, pero no eran "sus" recuerdos, eran aquellos implantados, los falsos, los que de algún modo, pese a parecer tan reales finalmente eran falsos. Su respiración agitada hizo que el chico le prestara atención.

—Kouha...

—No te confundas —más que sorprendido, parecía fastidiado—. Este mundo y el otro son diferentes. Todo lo que aquí haya ocurrido no significa nada ¿Entiendes? —la chica afirmó—. Ve con cuidado, fanalis, no será que te pierdas en este mundo y no puedas regresar —una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

La campana sonó y el último periodo comenzó. Cada cual nervioso por que acabara pronto la hora para poder reunirse y planear seriamente como regresar al otro mundo. Las ansias por estar en presencia nuevamente de la familia Kou se acrecentaban en cada minuto. Finalmente, las clases terminaron.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo! Recuerden comentar y criticar (constructivamente). Disfruten ^^!**

Se reunieron a las afueras de la escuela, un móvil ya se encontraba esperándolos. Sin duda espacio no haría falta en tamaña camioneta que parecía más un equipo de combate que de transporte en ciudad. De pié a un costado se encontraba Koumei con largos ropajes elegantes, al igual que en el mundo de Ugo. Con rebosante alegría Kouha se lanzó sobre su hermano. Se presentaron para el viaje Kouha, Kougyoku, Aladdin, Titus, Alibaba y Morgiana. Pese a la insistencia Yunan no iría aquella vez, ni Mu; como profesores debían cumplir con ciertas responsabilidades. No esperaron a un Judal que no llegaría, si que entraron en la camioneta y partieron a destino.

Llamarle "casa" a aquel lugar hubiese sido un insulto. Toda rodeada por un muro, de grandes explanadas y espacios abiertos, docenas de habitaciones y pasillos de madera, con puertas corredizas de madera y papel, jardines llenos de estanques, flores de loto, bambú y estatuillas diversas. La mansión de los Kou, fue ese el lugar al que llegaron. Al entrar por la gran puerta principal al llano terreno de recibimiento el grupo fue bienvenido por dos filas de guardias vestidos con hakamas. Al fondo y encabezando al grupo, parado en el centro con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho se encontraba Kouen, vestido del mismo modo tradicional que en el otro mundo, dando a entender que no doblegaria sus costumbres. Cerca de él estaban sus escoltas personales, Kin Gaku, Kokuton Shuu, Seishuu Ri y Shou En.

Encabezando el grupo de invitados mientras avanzaban estaba Koumei, Kouha y un poco más atrás Kougyoku, luego se encontraba el resto. Se podía sentir en el aire el poderío latente de la familia Kou, al igual que en el otro mundo. Kouen saludó a Kouha colocando su mano en el hombro del chico con una cálida sonrisa. Miró a Kougyoku la cual completamente ruborizada se inclinó levemente ante su hermano, quien con un gesto de mano la invitó a entrar a aquella gran mansión.

Kouen observó al resto de los invitados con su habitual expresión de seriedad. Dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Siganos por favor —indicó Koumei siguiendo a su hermano.

Al entrar tuvieron que dejar su calzado a un costado para poder avanzar por los pasillos de madera pulcramente tratada. Era un gran grupo, considerando la escolta personal de Kouen, el que se desplazaba por aquellos largos pasillos. Luego de un recorrido de laberinto pasando por la innumerable cantidad de jardines interiores y largas habitaciones llegaron a una particularmente grande, adornada con grandes jarrones con motivos chinos, arcones, flores de cerezo e incienso. En el suelo se encontraban ubicados varios cojines. A la cabeza se sentó Kouen, seguido un poco más atrás por su hermano Koumei. Sentados al costado estaban Kouha y Kougyoku. Frente a Kouen estaban Alibaba, Aladdin, Titus y Morgiana. Los escoltas se habían quedado fuera.

—Gracias por cuidar de mis hermanos.

De la propia boca de Kouen fueron las palabras que iniciaron aquella conversación y que tomó por sorpresa al cuarteto. Aunque no entendían del todo intentaron actuar natural. Alibaba pese a la presión respondió con tranquilidad.

—No fue nada.

—Es una costumbre en este mundo el agradecer a las personas que viven con nuestros hermanos, aunque realmente no los "cuiden" —dijo Koumei.

Definitivamente no entendían a qué iba aquello. Kouen continuaba con su seria expresión como si a cada segundo juzgara la vida de sus invitados. Fue Titus el que rompió con aquel silencio.

—Ya veo. Entonces —inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—, gracias por cuidar de nosotros.

—¿Titus-san?

—No es secreto que quien nos cedió la casa en la que vivimos fue la familia Kou —respondió para volver a dirigirse a Kouen—. Supongo que debo agradecerle mucho a la familia Kou.

—¡¿Qué?!

Aun no olvidaba lo hablado con Mu por lo sucedido en la asamblea. Había escuchado al fanalis y entendido sus motivos. Sin lugar a dudas se encontraba en una posición delicada, y en aquella reunión no solo se representaba a sí mismo, sino a toda la armada fanalis que fue involucrada en el incidente.

—Si queremos resolver esto debemos trabajar juntos —la voz del pelirrojo hacía enmudecer el ambiente—. Kouha me dijo que ya todos están enterados de lo sucedido, eso hará las cosas más fáciles. Lo lamento Kougyoku —dijo estas últimas palabras mirando a la chica.

Con los ojos llorosos e inclinándose para ocultarse, Kougyoku negó con la cabeza. Kouha a su lado mantenía su ceño fruncido. El resto parecía confundido, menos los Kou.

—Han estado viviendo ignorando la verdad mientras nos encargábamos del asunto de los amuletos —decía Koumei—. No es secreto que cada cual "recupera" la memoria a tiempos diferentes que el resto; por eso Kougyoku, que fue la primera, fue la que más tiempo tuvo que aguantar la verdad.

—Espera, ¿Ustedes lo sabían desde antes? ¿Había alguna razón para esconderlo de nosotros?

Alibaba que intercambiaba miradas con Kouen vió perfectamente aquella sonrisa en el extremo de sus labios, lo cual lo irritaba y hacía dudar más.

—¿Razón? —Kouen parecía casi entretenido con ello— Si no eres capaz de entender una simple realidad ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes comprender más de una?

—Claro que intentamos comunicarlo —Koumei cubría la mitad de su boca con un abanico de plumas—, pero de ningún modo podíamos hacerlos entender, era como hablar al aire. Finalmente esperamos a que cada uno recuperara la memoria. Fue una sorpresa que los cinco la recuperaran al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno tenía recuerdos de aquello. Ninguno tenía recuerdos de haber tenido contacto con los Kou más que cuando decidieron compartir vivienda. Algo dentro de sus mentes se escondía. Aun no podian estar seguros de que aquel personaje estuviese diciendo la verdad.

—Oji-san, dijeron que se estaban encargando del tema de los amuletos...

Kouen levantó sus cejas al pequeño Magi. De una de las largas mangas de su gran traje extrajo una pequeña bolsa de tela cerrada con un cordel de cuero; en ambos lados de la bolsa sutilmente rellena ponían extraños caracteres. Todos quedaron extrañados con aquel pequeño objeto, un simple amuleto ordinario.

—Curioso. Un pequeño artefacto como este tiene la importancia de la vida de cada uno, y a demás es extraviable —volvió a guardar el amuleto—. Ya hemos conseguido para cada miembro de la familia Kou.

—¿Ese era el amuleto? ¿Realmente?

—¿Por qué nos estás diciendo todo esto? —interrumpió Alibaba.

La tensión volvió a aumentar. Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar. El pelirrojo había comenzado a fruncir el ceño. Alibaba por un instante pensó que su lugar no estaba ahí, sino que sentado junto con Kouha y Kougyoku, había aceptado ser parte del Imperio Kou. No se doblegaría en aquel mundo; no volvería a dejar que aquel sujeto que había hecho de Balbadd un ciudad de esclavos le dijera que hacer o pensar.

—¿Por qué estás tú aquí? —preguntó con total seriedad el pelirrojo.

Sabía que debía mantenerse sereno pero la arrogante actitud de aquel sujeto simplemente no lograba aceptarla, o era que quizás no se había detenido a pensar en aquella pregunta.

—¿Cómo que "porqué estoy aquí"? ¡Estoy aquí para-...

"Salvar a todos y devolvernos a donde pertenecemos" ¿Realmente diría eso? ¿Siquiera sabía cómo iba a hacerlo? Kouen ya tenía amuletos, y Alibaba apenas había recobrado la memoria. Nuevamente sin poder, la frustración aumentaba.

—Reuniremos los amuletos y volveremos a casa.

—Eso es, Mor. Estamos aquí para que Oji-san nos ayude a conseguir los amuletos para volver a casa —terminó Aladdin.

Kouen los miraba curioso. Aún podía ver la falta de convicción en Alibaba, algo que lo irritaba, pero no se había percatado de aquella sombra tras él que lo observaba casi desafiante.

—Debes ser una fanalis ¿Me equivoco? —Koumei lo corroboró— Hablando de fanalis.

Las miradas se posaron en Titus. Pese a la situación una sonrisa afloraba en su rostro. Desde un comienzo supo a lo que iba, y como protector de un reino era impensable echarse a tierra. La conversación con la familia Kou había terminado antes de siquiera comenzar.

—Así como la familia Kou ha depositado su confianza en el ejército de fanalis de Reim, hoy depositamos nuestra confianza en la honorable familia Kou.

Kouen no parecía del todo interesado en el tema, por lo que fue Koumei quien se encargó de aquel asunto.

—Ya los teníamos contemplados, no es secreto que varios soldados nos sirven hoy como guardias personales, sin embargo no solo debemos conseguir los amuletos de nuestros queridos hermanos, sino de nuestros contenedores familiares y guardias que nos acompañaron en este "viaje", más el cuerpo de los fanalis. Comprenderán que la suma no es gratificante.

—Pero compraron los amuletos para cada hermano, ¿No? Oji-san debe tener muchísimo dinero.

Si había que entender de dónde sacaba el dinero la familia Kou en aquella realidad, aquel era el momento de hacerlo. No era solo la imagen, la gran mansión y las costumbres; con solo ver a su personal se podía saber que tipo de negocio era aquel, y claramente no era un negocio "limpio".

—¡Eso es! Fácilmente podrías conseguir el dinero —Alibaba se había medio levantado—. Si vendes todo esto, de todos modos cuando regresemos no lo necesitarás ¡Fácilmente podrías conseguir la cantidad necesaria para comprar todos los amuletos!

Kouha que estaba por levantarse a derribar a Alibaba había quedado boquiabierto, pero Kougyoku a su lado solo se mantenía apesadumbrada. La idea había dado en el corazón de los presentes, pero al parecer había más que solo eso.

—Siéntate —le ordenó Kouen—. No es tan sencillo.

—¿Qué? —la sonrisa en el rostro de Alibaba se distorsionó.

—Queda mucho por hacer y ya veo que no saben nada. Tu te encargarás de eso —le dijo a Koumei.

—No puedo, tengo la reunión con la asamblea de representantes de la zona H...

—Lo harás.

—Bien~ Lo haré.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron, a lo que el resto los imitó.

—No nos queda tiempo, pero nos encargaremos de sus amuletos. Alibaba, esto depende de tí. No me defraudes.

—¡Hermano! -Kouha se había aproximado.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras, esta es tu casa —le colocó la mano en el hombro—, pero te necesito atento y responsable.

La frustración en el rostro de Kouha era latente. Antes de perder la oportunidad Aladdin se acercó a Kouen.

—¡Oji-san! ¿Has hablado con Sinbad?

Al escuchar aquel nombre el ceño de Kouen se arrugó por un instante.

—Ya veo. Si quieres reunirte con ese sujeto supongo que debo desearte suerte. Aún no deja de ser un bastardo que desea todo para sí.

Kouen ya había comenzado a caminar dejando atrás al grupo, seguido de su escolta. Koumei que se había retrasado un poco dijo:

—No te pierdas Magi. Puede que no lo entiendan fácilmente, pero mi hermano dijo que "confiaba en que lo ayudarías a regresar a todos a nuestro mundo".

—No lo pareció —comentó Alibaba.

—¡Koumei! Si debo asistir a la asamblea de ejecutivos tu tambien iras ¡Apurate!

—Vaya, vaya~ Lo que uno hace por la familia.

Y con aquellas palabras llenas de desganas ambos hermanos se retiraron. Para guiarlos a la salida dispusieron guardias, entre ellos fanalis. Habían dado la orden de que Kouha y Kougyoku pudieran quedarse, más sin la invitación de estos, los demás debían retirarse. No había mucho de qué hablar entre ellos, por lo que el grupo regresó a casa sin los Kou. Titus a su propio hogar; Aladdin, Morgiana y Alibaba a otro.

Kouha se dedicó a deambular por los pasillos intentando recordar cada fragmento de "recuerdo" que podía. Aquella enorme casa realmente había sido testigo de toda su infancia y adolescencia, incluso de sus momentos más oscuros. Sus vidas en ambos mundos chocaban en algunas cosas, pero sin lugar a dudas su lugar estaba en el otro mundo, donde aún los ejércitos luchaban en campos abiertos y no en políticas y economía. Si este mundo lo consumía, prefería consumir el otro mundo. Más silencioso y letal, así era y despreciaba ello, despreciaba los secretos cubiertos de veneno y las puñaladas por la espalda. Había un mundo que mejorar, pero no era este ya arruinado, sino el otro, el que aún podía albergar el sueño del Imperio Kou.

Fue en uno de los jardines interiores que se volvió a encontrar con Kougyoku ensimismada en el movimientos de los peces, sentada al costado de una alberca en un pequeño banco. Pese a que en aquel mundo acostumbraba verla con su uniforme escolar, era extraño en cierto modo verla con tan poco atuendo sobre su cuerpo, vastas telas y colores florales. Silenciosamente se paró tras ella e inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura dijo:

-Realmente es agradable volver a casa

El salto que pego la chica hizo que Kouha perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Ella lo quedó mirando sonrojada por la vergüenza, en tanto él le devolvió una expresión juguetona con una sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado a observar los peces.

—Siempre fue muy fácil asustarte

—Kouha-nii y Judal-chan siempre me molestaban por eso —dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

—¡Ey, Kougyoku! ¿Ves? Es muy fácil molestarte —se inclinó hacia atrás observando al cielo—. Aquí y allá, no es muy diferente.

—¿Kouha-nii?

—¿No lo crees, Kougyoku? -observo a la chica con su cálida mirada.

—¡N-No lo sé! "Aquí y allá" son cosas muy distintas.

Mientras la chica se mantenía cabizbaja como solía hacer, el chico continuaba mirando al cielo, con las piernas estiradas y las palmas apoyadas en el banco de cemento.

—Quizás tienes razón, Kougyoku. Aquí todo es mucho más corrupto; pero En nii-san y Mei nii-san siguen siendo los mismos, incluso tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que "incluso yo"?

Ella parecía molesta, pero Kouha solo la miró y rió. Aquella sensación era algo que ningún mundo podría quitarle. La familia lo era todo, aquí o allá. Siempre había preferido la compañía de sus hermanos, y de sus asistentes, la familia de no-sangre que había formado. No solía tomar en cuenta a sus hermanas, pero así como con quienes fueron rezagados y acogidos por él, Kougyoku padecía de tratos similares con sus hermanas. Era los "restos", como alguna vez escuchó. Eso le hacía querer protegerla y desafiar su potencial, potencial que había quedado claro tenía al conquistar un calabozo. No podia ni debia tratarla con condescendencia. De algún modo se sentía orgulloso de que su hermana fuese una guerrera.

—Tenemos que regresar todos juntos y cumplir el sueño de nuestro hermano.

—Lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir —susurró.

—¡No te oigo! —gritó en el oído de la chica.

—¡Que lo sé, lo sé! —se levantó irritada— ¡No me tienes que gritar! ¡Puedo oírte perfectamente!

Está bien, en el fondo también era un abusador de Kougyoku. Era muy sencillo asustar, molestar e irritarla, pero lo hacía para sacar el coraje que la chica tenía dentro. Era lo que más le agradaba, sacar el coraje en las personas, como aquella sensación del primer golpe que parte en dos a tu oponente. Quizás se sentía lo mismo, quizás no ¿Que importaba? Se sentía bien y el coraje siempre se siente bien, junto con la adrenalina. Después de todo, eran honorables miembros de la familia Kou.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa —se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Estás perdonado —mantenía su mentón elevado—. Solo no vuelvas a gritarme.

—No, te equivocas, no es por eso. Durante este tiempo no he sido un buen hermano, es irritante saber que recien hoy pude enterarme de lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué clase de general me hace? Soy de lo peor.

—E-Espera, tu no eres...

—No, claro que no lo soy, pero es igualmente frustrante ¿Cómo se supone que proteja a los que aprecio si no soy capaz de saber que ocurre? Tampoco tengo a Leraje ¿Qué se supone que haga? Quisiera arrancarme la cabeza de solo pensar que debo actuar como un "estudiante", como si no nos hubieran educado lo suficiente. Y volver a aquella casa. Dime Kougyoku, ¿Por qué vivimos ahí en primer lugar?

Ante aquel discurso la pelirosa había quedado anonadada. Por un momento pensó en tomar la misma actitud de una digna princesa, pero frente a su hermano se sentía vulnerable y probablemente aquella fachada no serviría. Tampoco estaba segura de la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Kouen-nii así lo dispuso.

Ambas miradas al suelo. Aquella era la respuesta que no querían escuchar. Al mismo tiempo que su hermano Kouen decía a Kouha que estuviera "atento y responsable" lo condenaba a aquella absurda actuación, a volver a aquella ridículamente dispuesta casa pese a que con toda su alma deseaba permanecer en la mansión Kou, apoyando y ayudando a sus hermanos como siempre había sido. Era humillante y frustrante.

—Deberíamos volver.

—Si gustas. Yo me quedaré aquí para intentar hablar con nuestros hermanos. Y Kougyoku...

—¿Si?

—Eres una honorable guerrera Kou, que no se te pase por la mente perderte en este mundo. Te necesitamos.

Con aquellas palabras Kouha se retiró y Kougyoku quedó internamente devastada, recordando la conversación con Alibaba. Era algo que jamás podría decirle a sus hermanos. Quizás si se sumergía en aquel estanque podría volverse un pez y olvidarse de todo, después de todo de ese modo se sentía con su equipo Djinn ¿Cuál podría ser la diferencia?

Ninguno habló de camino a casa. Al entrar percibieron que algunas luces estaban encendidas. Recordaron a cada habitante de aquel enclaustrado espacio. Abrieron las puertas de las habitaciones hasta que llegaron a una que no podía abrirse. Tocaron pero no hubo respuesta. Era la habitación de Hakuryuu. El trío se reunió en la mesa de la sala, todos consternados y confundidos.

—¿A qué se habrá referido con que "aún no sabíamos nada"?

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, Aladdin? Creo que aun no entiendo bien de qué va esto —Alibaba se dejó desplomar en la mesa—. Sinceramente no sé de qué va nada.

—Pero sabemos que fuimos transportados a este mundo, al igual que las personas de Alma Toran. De algún modo debe haber una manera de volver, quizás no solo con los amuletos, aunque la magia ocupada en verdad es muy compleja. De todos modos, el abuelo Kouen nos ayudará con eso, pero ¿A qué se refería con que confiaba en tí, Alibaba-san?

—Ah, sobre eso —desvió la mirada para luego levantarse—, la verdad preferiría hablarlo en el otro mundo. Disculpen, en verdad a sido un largo día, debería ir a descansar.

—¡Espera Alibaba! ¡Aún no hemos comido!

Alibaba detuvo su paso. Su estómago rugió. Cedió al hambre como perro callejero. Antes siquiera de pensar en cocinar, recordaron que siempre había platos servidos en el refrigerador para cada uno, solo debía calentarlos en el horno eléctrico. Cuando estuvieron listo los platos, hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a comer; al primer mordisco la nostalgia llegó a ellos.

—Esto...

—Hakuryuu.

Aquella comida tenía el toque de Hakuryuu, sin duda sus dotes culinarias eran de recalcar. Aladdin fue el único que permaneció con una sonrisa en su rostro, los otros dos recordaban sus encuentros aquel día con el pelinegro.

—Vamos a estar bien

Solo aquello faltaba, una frase y una sonrisa genuina del chico de larga trenza azul.

—Tienes razón. No importa lo que suceda, mientras nos mantengamos juntos podremos solucionarlo.

Palabras. Eso necesitaba. Creyendo en sus propia palabras Alibaba recobró el ánimo. Si tan solo tuviera las palabras para convencer a aquel encerrado en su habitación de unirseles.

Mientras pasaban el tiempo viendo un programa de televisión, intentando recobrar el ánimo con aquellos descabellados concursos que parecían más una tortura que unos juegos, llegó Kougyoku que antes de poder ir a esconderse a su cuarto fue abordada por Alibaba para que se uniera al grupo. Aun sentía algo de frustración al recordar la conversación en el pasillo, pero había decidido tomar el asunto con el mejor ánimo posible, como siempre hacía. Casi forzada a permanecer sentada tras la mesa en dirección a la TV, Kougyoku se mantenía incómoda, pero al menos estaba Alibaba.

—¿Estás bien Kougyoku?

—¡S-Si! Pero debería estar haciendo los deberes en vez de estar viendo televisión.

—Señorita Kougyoku, eres muy estudiosa ¿Verdad? Igual que Mor.

Ambas se miraron. Aquello tenían en común y era su pilar. En tanto el resto era un grupo de chicos que solía hacer lo que querían, entre ellas se apoyaban en los estudios y en aquel lugar para mantenerse a flote, de todas formas eran las únicas chicas en aquella casa. Si bien Kougyoku extrañaba de sobremanera a Ka Koubun, Morgiana era una agradable compañera de pocas palabras con la que podía sentirse cómoda, o así era en este mundo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Por eso Alibaba-san siempre las molesta.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Jamás haría algo como eso!

Aladdin lo observó acusadora y burlescamente. Aún quedaban los recuerdo de la vida en la casa antes de aquel día, y Alibaba no podía jactarse de ser precisamente un buen compañero. Siempre molestaba a ambas chicas por sus buenas calificaciones, tachándolas de noñas y mascotas de los maestros. Al recordar esto Alibaba se revolvió el cabello con frustración.

—¡Ah~! ¡Que no fui yo! Es decir ¡Si, pero no!

Todos rieron ante aquel espectáculo mientras Alibaba parecía confundido aun intentando explicar la situación.

—Vamos Aladdin, dame un respiro.

El ambiente se había vuelto ameno. Alibaba se había echado hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en el piso. Tanto Aladdin, como Morgiana y Kougyoku tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. Se quedaron unos momentos más viendo aquel perturbante programa de concursos hasta que terminó y decidieron que cada cual volvería a su cuarto. Aladdin que aún estaba animado se coló en el cuarto de Alibaba a hacer sus deberes.

Luego de terminar sus deberes, estando el cielo oscurecido completamente, Morgiana se dispuso a terminar con una conversación que durante el día no había podido. Silenciosamente subió al segundo piso, en donde cada chico tenía su cuarto, y golpeó a la puerta de Hakuryuu tres veces.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
